The invention relates to a seals for mutually rotating members, and in particular, to a two-part sealing unit, one of which parts is provided with a sliding elastomeric sealing member and the other of which parts forms a sliding track for the sealing member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealing unit for mutually rotating members, such as roller bearing assemblies, which exhibits improved sealing against entry of external contaminants and loss of lubricating grease, as compared with known sealing units, while at the same time involving no substantial increase in production cost. This and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a sealing unit designed for insertion between two mutually-rotating members, particularly rolling bearings, and comprising: a first rigid shield designed to fit onto one of said members; a second rigid shield designed to fit onto the other of said members; an annular sealing member affixed to said second shield and made of elastomeric material. The sealing member is designed to cooperate, in sliding manner, with a respective sliding track formed on said first shield, for exerting radial sealing action on said first shield. The first shield comprises a radial flange portion facing said annular elastomeric member and having a peripheral annular edge bent in such a manner as to define an annular concavity on a front outer surface of said first shield, opposite said second shield, and, on an inner surface of said first shield, opposite said outer surface, a convexity defined on the radially-outermost side by an oblique surface diverging relative to said second shield.